Pretending
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT x Just a little drabble in Chase's POV from the movie, with a nice little twist at the end.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, at all. Not even Chase, unfortunately. This is simply for my enjoyment... and the enjoyment of others (maybe).

**A/N:** This was a really rough idea that I had listening to Lying My Way by Linkin Park. It's just a little nonsense drabble from Chase's point of view about the movie. I think the song fits pretty well with him; quite honestly. And it has a small twist at the end of the story.

* * *

**Pretending**_  
Written by Skyy Ryder_

Pretending, it's something that I'm good at. Very good at. You wouldn't be the wiser, trust me.

I wasn't always like this, though. I wasn't always a cynical person, but then I found out some truths. Those truths brought me here today.

Where is here? You might be asking yourselves. Well, Ipswich, of course. The beginning of it all or at least that is what my bastard father told me. That was right before he willed his share of the power to me.

When I pretend everything is exactly how I pictured it to be. I fit in to everything so perfectly, I was – dare I say it – normal.

Just what they wanted to see.

The first time I saw them all together was at the bonfire at the Dells. The same night that I killed that pesky little bastard. He wouldn't leave me alone, kept asking questions, so I had to get rid of him… I had no other choice.

I wanted to appear like a part of the group. Proper dress, proper attitude. It was perfect, my plan was flawless. Everything I did was flawless.

The way I interjected myself in to their little… club, was brilliant.

The prick, Aaron Abbott was in the 'leaders' face. The shoving started and there I was to save the day. To stop anything _bad_ from happening. I told the little redheaded skank that she was being a bitch, and that seemed to grab everyone's attention, until the DJ interrupted us.

Running through the wooded areas of the Dells I couldn't let my plan slip. I had to wedge my way in to their little world. I had to pretend.

I introduced myself, yes that's me… Chase Collins. I couldn't help but smirk back at the blonde behind me, Aaron Abbott's friend had puked all over him right before things were about to get rough.

"That guy's puking really came at an opportune time…"

"Didn't it though?" Was the response from the blonde member of their little group. A shit-eating grin on his face as he slapped a hand down on the youngest member's shoulder.

I bummed a ride from the two girls, the blonde Sarah, who had captivated the interest of the eldest of the group, the reason for me coming back to where it all started. And the other was Kate, the object of the long haired friend's affection.

That night I pretended some more. Charming my way in the hearts of the two girls. I have a way with words, and women. What can I say?

Things had fallen in to place, I would get closer to the 'Sons' and I would get what I wanted. I would get more power, I would lie my way to get next to them, to befriend them.

What was that ungodly saying? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. That's exactly what I had intended to do.

They knew about this, they knew about all of this. The pain, the suffering that comes along with this gift. Oh yes, the gift. To be able to have, and do anything I please… it's such an incredible feeling.

But I didn't know about the consequences, I hadn't found out about the addiction until it was too late. But I figured, if I get more power, what happened to my father… will not happen to me.

I wouldn't let it.

Spending just a few days with the Sons I was able to fool them. Let them see what they wanted to see. Let them make their own assumptions of me. Pogue, the long haired one didn't like me… he was jealous of my relationship with Kate, his brunette bombshell.

Insecure man, sucks for him.

She's not bad to look at, that's for sure. But I have plans… big plans for her… and for you Goldie Locks. Just the thought of my plan coming together made me smirk. For every single one of you evil little twits.

The blonde, Sarah… she started having suspicions about who they are… or rather what they are. I found out about her little escapade in the library with Kate. Looking in to Caleb's history, in to my history.

Creepy little stalker girlfriend… hot though. If the girl next story was your thing, which apparently it was Caleb's.

Ah, and Caleb… though the oldest he fell for my charades more than anyone. He was sucked in by my charm as well. Which is exactly what I had planned, I wanted to lure him in, and then take what I wanted.

It made it all worth it. Made everything planned out move worth it.

I realized that I have changed as a person. I used to be a sweet, charming young man. I had an immaculate track record on file. I had loving _adoptive_ parents, and pretty much the perfect life.

Until it hit me… until I found something that was worth going after. It changed me. I won't lie. It made me a criminal. Doing things that I never thought I'd do, but I'd done them, and without a second glance.

My parents, my adoptive parents… they raised me right; like they should have for the last sixteen years. Telling me that I could be anything I wanted. Little did they know, on my eighteenth birthday I got everything I had every dreamed of having.

The Power.

The way it surged through my body. Just a simple thought and my eyes would turn black and anything I wanted would happen.

Such as the accident that fated their deaths.

I should be crying or something, right? Ha, please… they patronized me, condescending pricks.

I used to find out things that I didn't know. Like whom my real father was. I found him and boy if he wasn't happy to see me…

_"Who are you?" The words were slow; I looked at the deteriorating man before me. This was supposed to be my father?_

_"I'm your son," I stated simply, circling around where he sat, quietly listening to the wheezing of his breathing. _

_"I don't have a son," The man stated, through long thick breaths. _

_I tried to stifle my laughter but I sat down in front of him, letting him see my face for the first time. This startled him. I glanced around the room and grabbed a picture frame, it was a picture of him, younger looking._

_"On the contrary…" I grinned a nasty little smirk. "You do," I watched him carefully. _

_"Chase?" The words slipped out of his mouth so calmly. _

_"You do remember," I smirked and stood back up, loudly. "I want to know…" _

_"What?" His voice shook unevenly._

_"Everything… everything about this… this power…" I demanded._

And so he did, he told me about everything. He told me what I wanted to hear. That I wasn't the only one of my kind; there were three others. I had what he called 'brothers' but they didn't know about me. They thought I didn't exist, my line banished.

Think again brothers, I smirked my eyes flashing as I watched the students enter the gym below me. Stupid little bastard children…

Boy, did it shock them to know who I was really… I let them see the worst part of them. The worst part of the Covenant… ME.

I didn't have to pretend anymore. Nope, I was going to start my plan tonight. I had enough power to take all of them on. Pogue, I laughed at the thought. Last night he thought he could take me on by himself… I put a spell on his poor little Kate.

And now, he too, was in a hospital bed… oh what a pity.

I noticed the black Hummer park, as three figures hopped out. Two blondes and a light-haired brunette; exactly what I was expecting.

The girl. That's what I came here for, I needed leverage. Caleb had fallen hard and fast for the little Boston girl. She had been able to woo him without even trying.

I would snatch her, when Blondie and Blue Eyes weren't expecting it. Goldie Locks and Daddy's Little Girl were out of the way… and then it was going to be down to me and Mr. Perfect.

I couldn't help but feel the surge of excitement run through my veins, so much so that I was starting to get a little bit too excited. I wanted them to feel the pain I did. I wanted them to suffer, just like I had.

A slow grin spread across my face, as I grabbed myself, adjusting and knowing that I'd probably have to take care of that later. Call me a bit of a masochistic person… along with being a narcissist.

Can you blame me?

I remember the day I made the old-young man give me his share of The Power; give me everything that he had to make me who I am today. To make me in to Chase Goodwin Pope Collins.

_"Will me your share," I demanded staring at him. "You have nothing to live for now," I pointed to the very empty room he was staying in._

_"Ch-"_

_Before he could say anything I grabbed him roughly by the throat, staring him down, my sharp blue eyes staring in to his dull, lifeless blue eyes. "Will them to me,"_

_In short, raspy breaths, my bastard father said the words, "I will you, my power…" _

_A flash of lighting a crack of thunder, my body was thrown across the room roughly as I felt the excitement. The twitch in my body as I gained more power, a stronger power. _

I took a deep breath, my eyes watching carefully as Boston, dressed to the nines in an elegant dress approached the school with Blue Eyes and Blondie. The brunette boy took a walk away from the blonde's and searched the parameter, probably looking for me. But he wouldn't be able to see me, not here.

The blonde's looked around too, Boston clutching on to Blondie's coat tail like she was going to get snatched up. I let out a low chuckle as Blue Eyes came back over, he said something to the blonde as the blonde answered a call.

Now was my time, I had to swoop down and snatch Sarah before either boy noticed.

Grabbing her was easy, materializing at the old Putnam Barn she let out a scream before I encased her in a spell, sending her over to the hay barrels and smirked at my handy work.

She looked peaceful; I didn't have much time before Mr. Perfect arrived. I had to meet him. Give him a little shock. I used, saw him coming down Old Ipswich Road, straight towards the Putnam Barn.

Perfection.

My plan was brilliant, and it was flawless.

I jumped out on to the hood of his car, making him hit the brakes, his phone falling form his hand as I continued to use, breaking the glass of his windshield. Smirking I flipped over the hood of his car and the rest of the glass in the vehicle broke.

I materialized again inside of the barn, it had started pouring outside, a slow grin spread across my face as I waited, patiently. Baiting him in to his untimely doom.

As soon as he entered I could smell it on him, fear.

Oh yes, and much like I had been, he was pretending. He was pretending to be brave, like he wasn't scared about what was going to happen to him. But it was too late. I was going to get what I wanted.

."I'm getting the feeling…" I stared at him, his eyes darting around the barn as I stepped out of the shadows. "You're not gonna keep your end of the bargain…"

"Where is she?" I could see the panicked look on his face, who impossible sickening… I let my hand fling in her direction, a fire starting around her as a smirk appeared on my face.

"She does look quite stunning…"

I noticed him walk towards her and I snapped, "I wouldn't do that!" I warned him. "You touch her and she dies…" I grinned malevolently. "In fact, time's running out for her, so why don't we get down to business…"

He glared up at me, as I continued…

"I'll make it easy for you." I grinned charmingly. "How about an accident? You lost control of your car on the way to your pathetic little dance." I look over at Boston lying comatose and grin. "Sarah miraculously lives. You don't." My grin widens. "Trust me, I'm good at car accidents…" That jet black gaze stayed with me, he was fuming. This is what I wanted, I wanted him to be a loose cannon, nothing easier to conquer. "Everyone will miss you." I showed my enthusiasm, my hands flaring. "They'll say great things about you, only the Covenant will know the real truth." I gave him a dead-pan gaze. "But to them you'll become a _legend_." His eyebrows rose, perhaps he was thinking clearly after all. "The one who gave his life for them…"

It was then that he was lifted in to the air, lighting surveyed the sky and thunder rolled in crackling as his face showed his pain.

"Are we ascending?" I asked cynically.

I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as his body twitched in pain, and soon he was dropped to the ground, his eyes going black and I wasn't ready for his surprise attack.

Sure he got me a few times, but I wasn't about to let that stop me, "Ok, I'll admit, I'm a little impressed…" I paused and he stared me down. "Not bad!"

"Thanks," he muttered as he pushed me away with a shock of energy.

I laughed a bit nervous; I was impressed, "Ooh! Whoa… trying to impress your date, huh?" I asked pointing over to his comatose girlfriend, a wicked grin playing on my lips.

The blows went back and forth, and once I got the upper hand, I let a small smile inch across my face. I stood over him and glared, pinning him down with my weight.

"Ready to say 'uncle'?" I asked sardonically.

He stared up at me, "I'm ready for you to go to hell…"

With that he kicked me away, that fucking little ungrateful bastard. I growled as we hurdled things at each other, and I was able to give him a blow, sending him outside in to the pouring rain.

I was back on top, literally, holding him down, ready for him to give in to me. Ready for this little perfectionist to will me his share of the Covenant's power.

"Say it!" I urged him, "Say it and this will be all over, 'I'" I pushed his face down in to he mud.

He repeated me, looking like a scared, lost puppy.

Imbecile.

"'Will'" I gritted my teeth

Again he repeated after me.

"'You'"

A crack of lightening, and thunder. I could feel something pulse through his veins as he grit his teeth and glared up at me, hatefully.

"You, nothing…"

He pushed me off of him. I crashed down on to the ground, and he was able to muster up some intense energy, hurdling it at me. The blow took me by surprise, but I tired to fight back.

One last thunderous jolt of energy sent me flying back in to the barn, the entire place started to burn. I could feel the pain in my body erupt. This wasn't good. My body went limp, as I tried to hang on.

I wasn't going to let this be the end, there was no way.

I let my eyes slip back to the sleek black color I knew they were, a grin inching over my features as I casted my next spell.

I emerged from the run-down old barn, holding Sarah in my arms. She started to wake up as the fire department came. I could hear them in the distance. I would get away with this, and no one would know the difference.

We were waiting, waiting for the fire department to say something to us, we had been questioned, I made a lie, and Sarah went along with it. She smiled at me gratefully. A warm feeling shot throughout my body as I heard the fireman tell the other's that there was no other bodies.

A smirk appeared on my lips as Sarah looked up at me, those big blue eyes staring in to my soul. Did she know? A warm smile broke out on her face as she questioned me, she had no Earthly idea.

I used to repair the windshield, making sure that none of the firefighters saw, for Sarah's sake. I slipped in to the car and she gave me that impish look.

"Where is he?" She asked softly.

"I don't know…"

It was then I realized; I'd have to start pretending all over again.

* * *

**That was a lot harder to write than I thought. It was so hard to remember most of the dialogue at the end, without watching the movie in awhile. (I seriously need to dust off my DVD and watch it again, and again, and again… you get my point). So it's not to the 'T' but I did my best with it. **

**The ending, I know… kind of strange, but it's kind of the feel I got at the end of the movie, because… well c'mon… it is SOOOO unlike Caleb to blatantly use right in front of people, especially a lot of people. – So who knows something more might come out of this One Shot… we'll see.**

_**Just remember to R E V I E W...**_


End file.
